1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a head-mounted impact sensing and warning device. More particularly, the invention relates to a head-mounted impact sensing and warning device that provides a visual alert that an impact sustained by a head or a helmeted area of a user exceeded a predetermined impact level.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Although there are various devices for measuring g-forces and impacts, which exist in the related art, not one of these known devices has the uniqueness and advantages of 1 to 360 degree impact detection allowing full range measurement of g-forces on and around the head/skull area using a simple, self-contained, band-mounted apparatus for impact detection. In addition, considering the related art, none of the patents listed has the ability of showing a variation of g-force measurement with the use of an illuminating light or change in liquid color. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,509: A system and method for determining the magnitude of linear and rotational acceleration of and direction of impact to a body part, such as a head, includes positioning a number of single-axis accelerometers proximate to the outer surface of the body part. A number of accelerometers are oriented to sense respective linear acceleration orthogonal to the outer surface of the body part. The acceleration data sensed is collected and recorded. A hit profile function is determined from the configuration of the body part and the positioning of the plurality of accelerometers thereabout. A number of potential hit results are generated from the hit profile function and then compared to the acceleration data sensed by the accelerometers. One of the potential hit results is best fit matched to the acceleration data to determine a best fit hit result, which yields the magnitude of linear acceleration to and direction of an impact to the body part. The rotational acceleration of the body part can also be estimated from the magnitude of linear acceleration of and direction of the impact to the body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,613: A device for affording an indication when a predetermined mechanical shock has been received, characterized by a base, or means for attaching to a container to be monitored; structure for measuring when a predetermined acceleration has been received by the container and the device; and an indicator for indicating to an observer that the shock has been received. Disclosed are devices having (1) a mechanical structure with a breaking point; (2) a mechanical structure with a biasing means; and (3) a structure employing an interfacial tension phenomenon. The devices may be of the “go-no-go” type or may afford an indication and history of the shock, or acceleration forces, received. Also disclosed are the specific details of the respective embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,014: An apparatus which responds to a predetermined acceleration wherein a droplet of liquid is suspended by a holding means which prevents the droplet from escaping, except that when an acceleration of the holding means occurs which is greater than a predetermined acceleration, then at least a portion of the droplet escapes from the holding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,302: An indicating shipping accelerometer having a transparent tube within which an inertial mass moves indicators relative to a scale affixed to the transparent tube to give an indication of the maximum shock incurred in either direction of its longitudinal axis. Springs on either side of the inertial mass maintain the inertial mass in its initial position. The unit may be reset for reuse by inserting a wire through the endcaps and repositioning the indicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,671: Disclosed is a headwear which has remarkably improved stretch property and comfortably fits the head of a wearer. The headwear comprises a head receiving part made of a multiple fabric and a sweatband peripherally attached to an inner side of the head receiving part along a lower edge thereof. Since the multiple fabric has much more improved stretch property than the stretchable fabric of the conventional free size cap, the headwear can fit a very wide range of head sizes and provide a comfortable sense of wearing, without any sense of pressing even though the cap is used for a long time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,047: The combination of a headwear piece, an accessory, and a plurality of discrete elements. The headwear piece has a crown defining an opening through which a wearer's head can project with the headwear piece in an operative position on the wearer's head. The crown has an inside surface with a portion for frictionally engaging a wearer's head with the headwear piece in the operative position and a first layer having an exposed outer surface. The accessory and plurality of discrete elements are magnetically attracted to each other through the first layer to releasably maintain the accessory in a stored state on the headwear piece. The plurality of discrete elements includes at least first and second discrete elements that are adjacent to each other so as to cooperatively cause a localized magnetic attractive force to be generated between the accessory and the first and second discrete elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,620: A head protective device incorporating a sweat band bandana having a front portion secured to a head protective device and the rear portion bandana unsecured. The bandana in the first position has the free ends of the bandana overlapping and stored within the head encircling member of the head protective device although the ends may also extend down for tying. A second position has the bandana extending downwardly from the head protective device and the bandana has the free ends tied behind the head for the purpose of securing the head protective device against accidental removal.
The above listed related art only pertain to the head-mounted impact sensing and warning device in regards to devices that measure or detect g-force impacts, magnitude of linear and rotational acceleration of and direction of impact.
Other related art only pertains to the head-mounted impact sensing and warning device regarding a headband or bandana that the headwear can fit a very wide range of head sizes and provide a comfortable sense of wearing and that there are first and second discrete elements that are adjacent to each other so as to cooperatively cause a localized magnetic attractive force to be generated between the accessory and the first and second discrete elements.
Therefore, what is needed is a head-mounted impact sensing and warning device that enables 1 to 360 degree impact detection allowing full range measurement of g-forces on and around the head/skull area. In addition, there is a need for a head-mounted impact sensing and warning device that is capable of showing a variation of g-force measurement with the use of an illuminating light or change in liquid color.